


"You're so attached."

by orphan_account



Category: Am-Now Hotel
Genre: TW: Suicide Mention, anyway Angel is soft and Val thinks it's funny, he's forced assigned dad by one (1) fallen moth angel, if you're a hotel hazbin Stan I'm sorry but this is not that, it's brief but unlike Viv I actually care about my audience/people who interact with my work, rip nasty boy., seriously it's a rewritten thing, sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Usually Charlie doesn't accept applications for the Am-Now Project, It has been going on for two hell months after all. However, she'll make an exception every once and a while
Relationships: Val X Charlie Hellspawn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	"You're so attached."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's fic anon! thanks for actually reading this even though only like 3 people actually care! I might post redesigns on the blog but who knows, this might only be a one time thing. (also, I'm so sorry, but again, if you're an actual Hazbin fan this isn't for you. sorry :/) (also also I wrote this in one take can y'all tell lmao)

“You’re attached.”  
“I am not”  
“You are so attached.”  
“Val if you say that again I swear to-”  
“Swear to who, Al Capone?”  
“Val.”

The demon stomped (one of) his feet on the ground in anger as Val laughed at him softly, reclining again on the crimson couch she was draped on. “Look, Angel, it’s not that hard to say you’re attached.”

“Who’s attached?” Said a voice from up the stairs. Charlie stepped into the foyay, confused and carrying a stack of paperwork. Delicately balancing the paperwork on the shitty little coffee table next to to the couch, she sat down next to her girlfriend, her feet kicking up dust as she noticed Val was holding something.

“Angel is.”  
“Oh? To who?”  
“Take a look for yourself!” Val said as she leaned forward, smacking the small paper on top of the already comically tedious stack.

“Wait Val Don’t!-” Charlie gasped in horror as she desperately tried to keep it from toppling into oblivion, Val attempting to help in vain as the precarious stack toppled down to the floor.

“GOSH DAMMIT-”  
“C’mon babe, there's no reason for such language.”  
“Angel I will smack you, help me pick this up or else.”

Angel rolled his eyes as he joined the relief effort, Charlie glancing up to Val as she read over an unfamiliar paper that she was stepping on.

“July Isabella? I didn’t know the hotel was still accepting late applications.” Charlie muttered, missing Val shoot Angel a look as she continued to read over the application.

“Comes from bad home life, got mixed in with the wrong crowd…..main sin: Suicide?” Charlie took a sharp gasp.

“Oh, a Has-been, what a poor girl, and at such a young age too….” Charlie shook her head as Val butted in, noticing her girlfriends growing funk.

“Her name is Cherri Bomb, or at least that's what everyone in the Has-Been District calls her.”  
“Huh, so Angel isn’t the only one with a nickname.”

Val laughed, both at that and Angels burning face as he realized his goose was cooked.

“Maybe that’s why he cares so much about her.”

Charlie did a double-take.

“Hang on. You submitted this?” Charlie said in disbelief. Angel tugged on his collar, nervously, eyeing the main entrance rather specifically.  
“I mean c’mon Princess! She’s just a wayward soul like anyone of us, surely she deserves redemptio-”  
“She’s a street rat Angel stumbled into and got attached to. He wants to help her.”

Charlie squealed, which nearly drowned out Angels frustrated scream as Val interrupted him.

“Ohmygoshohmygosh you want to HELP someone oh it’s barely two-hell months in and we’re already making PROGRESS this is so exciting!!!” Charlie babbled, grabbing Vals shoulders and shaking her, barely containing her excitement. “Ohhhhh my gosh we have a chance to show Ol’ Frye and Brimmson wrong! We might actually have a shot at this I knew it would work I knew it i knew it i knew it!”

“Uh, so what’s the verdict, your monsterousness?”

Charlie froze, she barely noticed poor Angel sweating an oceans worth of water. She unlatched herself from Vals shoulders (who then rubbed her shoulders, b/c having the anti-christ’s sharp ass nails tear into you hurts like hell no matter if it was intentional or not.) and stayed herself.

She took a deep breath.  
“YES!”

A couple hell-days later, the Am-Now’s hotel door creaked open. In stepped a small-ish figure, who anxiously rang the bell.

“Well hello hello hello dollface! What can I get for you?” A dry, crackly voice rang out as she jumped.

“Don’t worry, he’s harmless.” Said another voice, coming from the main stairway. The figures posture relaxed as she recognized the figure.

“She’s the newbie, Radio-Head.”  
“Ah,,,, M-80!” Said the snappily dressed figure as he creepily smiled, handing the figure a small pink (and in the figure’s opinion, overly flashy) key.  
Angel smiled.  
“Welcome home, kid.”


End file.
